Secret Affair
by brucasforever08
Summary: This story is set five years after season 5. Lucas Scott is married to Lindsey and Brooke is married to Chase with a three year old son. Brooke and Lucas meet up from time to time and no one knows the things that go on between the two during the secret m
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ This story is set five years after season 5. Lucas Scott is married to Lindsey and Brooke is married to Chase with a three year old son. Brooke and Lucas meet up from time to time and no one knows the things that go on between the two during the secret meetings, because no one knows about them.

**Secret Affairs**

**Introduction/Background**

**Lucas Scott:**

Lucas Scott was a 26 year old man with a simple yet exciting life. He had just gotten his fifth novel on the bestseller list, which was based on a character he created that has a secret life beyond his normal everyday living. Lucas also still lived in Tree Hill continuing to coach the Tree Hill Ravens; they had won two championships since he had been coaching them. His wife, Lindsey was still his editor and was constantly making frequent trips to New York to her job and took an active role in the promoting of his book, yet she still made time to come to spend time with him on the weekends and holidays and her days off during the week. The long distance was bearable for them both, because they still got to spend time together. Yes, Lucas Scott's life was simple yet exciting, and his accomplishments were not the only thing that made his life exciting.

**Brooke Davis-Adams:**

Brooke Davis-Adams was 25 years old and she was once the owner of a multi million dollar fashion empire and a socialite of New York. Now, she was a wife and a mother to a the cutest three year old with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and she wouldn't trade back to her old life for the world. Brooke moved back to Tree Hill from New York to help her best friend, Peyton Sawyer find her way back to her once true love Lucas Scott, but it turned out that Peyton Sawyer had gone after the wrong guy and Lucas turned out to not be her one true love, but instead found her way back to her ex, Jake Jasgeski and married him. Brooke for the past four years has start a new clothing line that is Tree Hill bound in her old C/B shop. Chase came back to Tree Hill and stole Brooke heart again. They got married and soon had a son in which Brooke named Michael Scotty Davis-Adams. Brooke was happy in Tree Hill, but there was one person in Tree Hill that made her even happier and it wasn't her husband.

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories laterly but I will. This idea for a story just pop up in my head and I want to know what you think. Review and comment Please!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Affair

Chapter One

The Affair begun....

There was a tangle of bed sheets tossed about the bed, occupied by a mess of limbs in tangled in the sheet. The two occupants of the hotel room had been confided to that room, #309 at The Paramount Hotel an hour away from Tree Hill, for the past two and a half hours. It was their weekly routine: go to work, and then leave at lunchtime to meet up at a hotel. This same routine had been going on between the two lovers for four years now.

**Flashback**

Four Years Earlier

It was the day before Brooke Davis was suppose to become Brooke Adams. She wasn't nervous nor was she excited and to tell the truth, she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. Brooke's heart will always and forever belong to another man, but she couldn't sit around and wait for him to come to her because just six months earlier he had married his finance' Lindsey Straggers and now it was her turn to marry someone before she became an old maid waiting on her dream guy.

It was the night before the faithful day a couple of her girlfriends had thrown her a wedding shower including her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, soon to be Jagakesi, Haley James Scott, and Rachael Gatina. They sat around and played 'I never' a game that they had mastered in high school, give the bride-to-be wedding gifts, and Rachael ordered a stripper against Brooke's wishes. When the party was over everyone went home and Brooke was alone again with quite a buzz. Chase was out of town on business and was set to return in the morning before the ceremony.

_*ring ring*_

Brooke cell begun to ring, she knew it was Chase form the ringtone.

"Hi, honey" Brooke spoke into the phone as she answered it.

"_Hey, how are you?" Chase asked._

"I'm good, just counting down until tomorrow when I become Mrs. Chase Adams" Brooke respond trying to sound excited.

"_Me, too, babe, I guess I'll see you tomorrow looking all beautiful walking down the aisle toward me"_

"Bye, I love you"

"_Bye, I love you, too"_

After hanging up with Chase, Brooke set on the couch to watch a movie, thinking about what her true love was doing at that very moment, when she heard a knock on the door.

The knocking brought Brooke out of her thoughts and she went to answer it and to her surprise it was the broody, blond male that had her knee deep in her thoughts.

"Lucas, what are you doing here so late?"

"I need to talk to you" he said as he let himself into Brooke house.

"Okay, what is it?" She said closing the door behind her.

"I love you. Please don't marry Chase."

"Luca-"

"We can run away together and have our own life together" Lucas said moving dangerously close to her.

"Lucas, we can't do that, you're married and I will be tomorrow. I love you, Lucas, but we just can't do that"

"Well, Brooke can we just spend one last night together, I need you, Brooke" Lucas said as he moved in to capture her lips. The second their lips meet it was like pure electricity had been turn on and nothing was slow. Before they both could realize what was happening, Brooke's flannel pajamas and tank was long gone and so was Lucas' clothes and their morals were gone out the window.

That night was full with constant moans, touching, and love making between the two ex-lovers that couldn't be together. After it was over they just laid there recovering from the aftershock.

"Brooke, I love you. Can I just hold you for a while" he asked and Brooke simply nodded.

"Lucas?"

"Yes, pretty girl"

"This doesn't change anything"

But, unknowingly to them that night changed everything.

*End of Flashback*

Brooke and Lucas was lying in each arms. They had been in the room for nearly two hours and they knew it was time to get back to their life where they were just friends.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Brooke said after Lucas placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Almost 2:30pm" Lucas replied.

"Oh my god, I was supposed to be back an hour ago" Brooke said trying to find her clothes and put them on as fast as she could.

"No, Brooke don't go you're the boss, just stay with me for a little while longer, please baby"

"I can't Lucas, Chase will be calling and wondering where I am, we can't risk him getting suspicious. Besides you should be heading home before Lindsey start getting some ideas herself" Brooke said

"Ok, but for the record, I rather stay here with you and just hide out from the world" Lucas said seductively.

"I know, but only in our dreams"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had just arrived home from the office and was met at the door by her three year old son, Michael 'Scotty' Davis-Adams. He was her twin with brown hair, and the cutest little dimples you've ever seen, but thing was one thing Michael didn't get from her and that was his eyes, they were the bluest of blue and her nor her husband had those eyes but Michael did and their lit up when he saw his mother walk through the door.

"Mommy, you're home" the little boy said running into his mother's open arms.

"Hey, little man, I missed you all day" Brooke said as she hug her son.

"I miss you too, Mommy. I think Daddy misses you too"

"Your daddy's home? Where's he?"

"In his office" Michael answered as Brooke walked toward her husband office.

Brooke looked through the door of her husband's office to see him hard at work.

"You're home early" Brooke said smiling at Chase.

"Hey, babe" Chase said getting up and kissing her. "The business trip was cut a day short, so I came home to spend time with my beautiful wife and adorable son"

"Well, we're glad your home" Brooke said giving him another peck on the lips.

"Ewww..." Michael said from the door way, earning a laugh from both his parents.

"Alright, little man I think it's about your bedtime" Brooke said as she picked up her son and carried him toward the stairs, so she could bath him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 9:30pm when Lindsey finally heard her husband, Lucas Scott, walk through their door.

"Lucas Scott! where have you been?" Lindsey yelled as Lucas walked in through the door.

"Nowhere, but work" Lucas respond.

"You're lying, I called the school to tell you dinner was at seven and they told me, you had been left"

"I did earlier, but then I came back to go over some plays for Friday's game" Lucas explained, but Lindsey wasn't buying it even though she just smiled it off.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed" Lindsey said before she felt her husband pull her in for an hug. She leaned into him. As he hugged her she caught a sniff of a woman's perfume on his shirt, an sweet fragrance that she didn't wear, but she brushed it off for the moment even though her other suspicions wasn't put to rest.

"Good night, babe" He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, Lucas" She said as he left the room and she went to get into their bed with her mind still filled with rumbling thoughts.

_**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I was having a writer's block with this story but I got the first chapter done finally. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Affair

Chapter 2

More Secrets

**See, baby your my lil secret (secret, secret)  
if you dont tell, i wont tell  
and that's how we gotta keep it (x2)**

Did anybody see ya, commin to my house last night  
When I got your message in my beeper  
that you wanna do everything I like, alright alright

"_Meet at our Place at 5:30pm"_

_~XOXO BROODY~_

"_I'll be there"_

_; Cheery_

_Lucas arrived at the hotel suite him and Brooke always occupied during their secret time together. There he found the lights were down low and soft music was playing in the background. Lucas looked down to see a trail of clothing leading into the in suite kitchen, sitting on the counter he saw his brunette angel sitting on the countertop naked as the day she was born with her legs crossed smooth over each other. _

"_I've been waiting for you, sexy" the angel spoke._

_Lucas stripped off his clothing and added to the small pile that laid at the entrance of the kitchen and then he walked over to her, kissing her full on the lips. He ran his hands up and down her curves and uncrossed her legs. She immediately wrapped her legs around his wrapped while deepen the kiss. Without ending the kiss Lucas struck two fingers inside her to test her wetness and boy was she wet. He moved his fingers in and out of her as she moaned out his name._

"_Lucas, Ummm...I need you to make love to me" She whispered into ear, seductively as she nibbled on it. Lucas removed his fingers from inside her and replaced them with his manhood as push deep into her love canal._

"_Oh, Lucas....Lucas...Lucas" she moaned seductively into his ear as he thrusted inside her, but the more she moaned it sound like someone just trying to get his attention._

**like bein' in the same room with you and your girlfriend  
that fact that she dont know, it really turns me on  
she'll never guess in a million years, that we got this thing going on**

You're my little secret, and thats how we should keep it  
it's on everybody's mind, about you and I  
they think so, but they dont really know or wanna know  
You're my little secret and thats how we should keep it  
we should never let 'em know, never let it show  
If you know like i know, we should never let it go

"Lucas! Lucas!" Lindsey said as she tried to get her husband's attention.

"Huh" Lucas said as he came back to reality. Him and Lindsey were having dinner with all their friends including Peyton, Jake, Chase, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley as they did every other Wednesday evening. Lucas had been starring at Brooke for the whole hour and a half which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke or Chase, who was annoyed by it.

"Haley was asking you, how team have been doing lately?"

"Oh, they're great Hales_,_ getting closer to the playoffs" Lucas said still sneaking glances as Brooke as she smile at him seductively knowing what he had been thinking about earlier. He had been thinking about the last time they were together which was almost a week ago because their spouses were starting to spend more time with them all of a sudden.

The group of friends finish eating dinner and everyone was now in the living room chatting about their week as far, everyone expect Lucas who was in the den playing with Michael and Jamie.

"Hey, uncle Lucas you want to play the Wii with us" Jamie said.

"yea, Lucas, play with us" Michael said with excitement. Michael loved Lucas, every time he was around him he would light up.

"Okay, since you guys are asking so nicely" Lucas said.

The boys had fallen asleep while playing games. Brooke came at the entrance of the doorway and announced that they were heading home so Lucas picked up Michael and carried him to the car, while Brooke followed behind. When they arrived at the car door Lucas placed the sleeping toddler in his car seat.

"You know you're good with him" Brooke said as Lucas finished buckling the car seat down. Lucas just looked at her and smiled before whispering in her ear.

"Well, I am his father" Lucas said simply. Before Brooke had a chance to respond she seen Chase and Lindsey heading toward them.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Brooke and Chase" Lindsey said as she hugged Brooke getting a sniff of her perfume. "Brooke, what fragrance is that it smells nice?"

"It's called 'Secret Bliss', I just recently started to wear it" Brooke responded as she got into her car.

"Maybe, I can tried it because it really is a nice fragrance" Lindsey said but she wasn't stupid that was the same scent she smelled on her husband's shirt not too long ago.

"Thanks, bye" Brooke said to both Lucas and Lindsey, give Lucas suggestive look about later that night. They would have Brooke's house all to their self because Chase was leaving for another business trip. Brooke and Chase was off to the airport to drop off after leaving Naley's house.

"Well, I guess we should head home" Lindsey said to Lucas.

"You go ahead, I'm going stay and hang out with Nathan" Lucas said.

"Well, I'm going to say goodbye to Haley, Nathan, and Jamie" Lindsey said, "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yea, see you later" Lucas said giving his wife a peck on the lips before getting a text message on his phone.

_Tonight?_

_Xoxo Cheery xoxo_

_**ding, ding**_

"_I can't wait?"_

_Xox Broody oxo_

"Who's that?" Lindsey asked suspiciously.

"Nobody" Lucas respond as he walked into the house before her.

**If anybody knew that, it was you and your house  
that I was creepin to all the time  
We'd probably still do it cuz im finding it's hard to keep you off of my mind baby**

I like bein' in the same room with you and your girlfriend  
that fact that she dont know, it really turns me on  
she'll never guess in a million years, that we got this thing going on

Brooke was lying in her bed thinking about Lucas and how they got in the lie about her son's paternity.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucas, I have to tell you something" Brooke said into the phone._

"_what is it?" Lucas asked._

"_I can't tell you over the phone, I have to tell you in person" Brooke said._

"_Okay, I'll meet you at our place"_

"_Ok, see you then" She said before hangin' up._

_When Lucas arrived Brooke was already sitting on the edge of the bed waiting on him with tears in her eyes._

"_What's wrong, pretty girl?" Lucas said with concern written all over his face._

"_I'm pregnant" Brooke said._

"_It's mine, isn't it"_

"_Well, seeing as I have had sex with my husband in the last two months and I have with you, yea, I would say this baby is yours" Brooke said with slight anger and sarcasm in her voice. "Oh my god, what am I going to do, both of us just got married to other people but we having a baby together"_

"_It's going to be okay, baby, we'll figure this out" Lucas said trying to comfort her._

"_We'll figure it out!?, I married to someone else Lucas and so are you and I don't want us to hurt them"_

"_We won't but we're going to be parents and we have to put our baby first" Lucas explained as he wrapped Brooke in his arms._

"_I know Lucas, but we can't hurt them" Brooke said as the tears fall from her eyes. "How about we keep this between us and no one has to know this baby is yours but us"_

"_No, Brooke, I am this baby's father and I want to be in his or her life and yours" Lucas as he pulled away from Brooke. "I won't be like my father"_

"_Lucas, you won't be like Dan" Brooke said. "Dan abandoned you, Lucas, you aren't abandoning our baby, we'll sufficing being together with our child to keep from hurting people that we drag into this love affair, but I promise I will never not include you in this baby's life, I mean do you really want to hurt Lindsey?"_

"_Brooke, you know I don't, and if you think us keeping this a secret than I will do this for you and our baby" Lucas said._

"_Thanks, Lucas, I love you" Brooke said as she placed her lips upon Lucas' lips in a searing kiss._

"_I can't believe we're going to have a baby" Lucas said excitedly as he pulled Brooke into his lap._

"_I know, I can't imagine having this baby with anyone else but you" Brooke as she kissed him passionately on the lips and turned her body to straggle him._

"_Me either, babe"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Who is it?" Brooke asked as she got up to answer the door.

"Luke"

"It took you long enough" Brooke said before pulling him into the house and attacking his lips with hers. They were going at it, making out heavily and heated.

"Where's our son?" Lucas asked breathlessly before they started removing clothes.

"Peyton and Jake has him for the night" Brooke said as she lead Lucas to her bedroom that she spend most nights without her husband.

When they got into the bedroom they removed each other's clothes in record time. After the clothes were gone, they fall into the king size bed in a mess of limbs, full the room with sounds of pleasure and bliss, not knowing what the following days had in store for the secret couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you to follow her while I'm gone" the dark haired man said to a man in a trench coat.

"Yes, sir, I will everything for you when you return"

"I have to know the truth and I counting on you to bring it to me"

"I won't let you down"

**A/N: Hope, you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to get it up but life as a college student is busy coming up on the end of the semester, but I have a couple weeks off so I will be updating all my stories more often. Please Read and Review. **

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update, my computer had been down for a month and then after I got it fixed I never seemed to time due to my current classes, but I'm going to try to update more often and also update my other stories by next week. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Secret Affair

Chapter 3

Broken Homes

"Flight 258 has just landed" the announcer spoke loudly over the intercom.

"Mommy, that's daddy's plane?" Michael said, excited to be able to see his 'Father' again after weeks of absence. Brooke and Michael had been standing at the Tree Hill airport for approximately thirty minutes awaiting Chase's arrival. Brooke wasn't as excited that he was back home, but she was glad he came back home safely.

After five minutes of glancing around Brooke spotted Chase chatting with a suspicious looking man in a trench coat that looked like he was a detective of so sorts.

"Daddy?!" Michael yelled as he started toward him, but Brooke stopped him and pulled him back beside her.

"Daddy's taking care of business, let's wait until he is finished" She told him as they sat down and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Adams, I didn't get much evidence, but I did get pictures of her hugging a stranger at your house and inviting him inside the night you left. Also, I evidence of a visit to a hotel a couple times in the pass two weeks, I don't know what went on but she was in there for a while, but sign of the man she was with. I have quite few photographs of her with a Mr. Lucas Scott, being very friendly with one another, but I believe he's a friend of the family" The man show the photos to Chase and he disregarded them, but didn't rule it out as a possible that his wife is cheating with her high school boyfriend that shattered her heart in pieces. "Other than that Sir I have nothing concrete or solid evidence"

"Look, I paid you the money, now I want you to find out what my wife been up to. Now, I want solid proof that she is having an affair and I want it by the end of next week!" Chase raised his voice in a whisper. "You get me my proof or you'll be sorry, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Adams" the mysterious man replied a little intimidated by Chase private outburst. "I will get you solid proof" Chase walked off and left the man standing there and began to walk toward his family.

"Daddy, daddy, your home" Michael said.

"Hi, buddy, did you miss me?" Chase responded as he scooped Michael up in his arms. "Hi, Brooke" Chase said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hi" Brooke responded before letting her curiousity get the best of her. "so, who's the man you were talking to over there?"

"No one" Chase responded.

"Who's No one?" She asked getting irritated.

"No one, Brooke, damn! It's none of your business!"

"Whatever....you know what, find your own way home, jackass" Brooke barked, grabbing her son leaving Chase in the middle of the airport looking stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucas/Lindsey's house**

Lucas walked into his house, he shares with a woman he cares about, but do not love. It's 6:30 in the morning and Lucas has walked into the lion's den with Lindsey waiting to attack.

"Lucas, where have you been? it's 6:30 in the morning and you've been gone since 11:00 last night!" Lindsey said with angrier in her eyes.

"I just out with some friends" Lucas asked simply.

"Friends? You mean as in another woman?" Lindsey accused receiving an angry look for her husband.

"Don't interrogate me! Lindsey"

"Be honest, Lucas, I've smelled woman's perfume on you, laterly, your disinterested in me, you stay out all night and you don't have sex with me anymore, so you must be getting it from somewhere" She said.

"Lindsey, I have female friends that wear perfume, stop being so suspicious of me, damnit"

"Yeah, you have female friends like "Brooke" and "Peyton" who are also your exs"

"And both of which are with other men and Brooke has a child"

"That looks more like you than her husband"

"Jamie looks like me, does that mean I slept with Haley?""

"But, your Jamie's blood uncle"

"You know what 'wife' I'm sick of this I going to get ready for work and if you're ready to get ready for work and if you want to talk then that's fine, but don't come at me with no bullshit" Lucas walked off angry and jerked away when Lindsey tried to grab him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Brooke/Chase's house**

Brooke came into the house to find her husband sitting on the couch waiting for her. He had beat her there because she stopped to get Michael something to eat.

"Well, if it isn't my husband" Brooke said dripping with sarcasticism with a smirk on her face.

"Brooke, I'm not amused" Chase responded showing that he was upset.

"Michael go to your room, Mommy and Daddy need to talk, okay" Brooke told her son, who nodded and ran off to his room to play. When he was out of sight and ear shot, she spoke. "So, you're not amused, huh, if you wasn't such an ass, I wouldn't have left your ass at the airport" Brooke said, her irritation with Chase building. Chase got up and push Brooke into a corner, his hand around her neck and spoke with rage.

"The next time you disrespect in a public place, I will kill you, bitch" Chase said as he look into her eyes that were forming tears.

"Chase you're hurting me" Brooke cried out.

"I don't care, just remember what I said" he said as he finally let her go and walk toward his study and closed the door. Brooke immediately went into the bathroom in her room and locked herself inside and called the only person that could help her.

"Hello" Lucas said, but the only respond was crying. "Brooke? what's wrong, pretty girl?"

"He....." Brooke tried to get it out.

"He? what?" Lucas asked getting more concerned. "Is Michael Ok?"

"Chase choked and threatened to kill me, he's never put his hands on me"

"What!?" Lucas was pissed off now. "I'll kill him"

"Lucas, don't, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, he's not worth it"

"He can't do this to you. Did he hurt Michael?"

"No, but, I think we're going to stay with Naley for a while, Haley already said we could after I told her what happened earlier in the airport"

"What happened?"

"Chase was being an ass, I had asked him why was he talking to some guy that looks like a private investigator and he snapped at me, so I left him at the airport and took Mike."

"A private Investigator?"

"Yea"

"Can I see you right now? I want to see what that banister did to you."

"Luke, you know I can't someone might see us together"

"Brooke, what are they going to say they seen a friend visiting a friend at work, So will you come to THHS so I can see you?

"Yea, I'll take Mike to Jeyton's house than I'll come"

After Brooke got off the phone she realized Chase had left, so she pack some of her things and Michael's and they left too. She dropped her things of at Naley's and took Michael to play at Peyton and Jake's house.

When She arrived at THHS, Brooke found Lucas in his office patiently waiting her arrival.

"Hi, stranger" Brooke said with a shy smile as she closed and locked the door. She removed her sunglasses and scarf she wore that match her low cut black dress that stopped mid thigh, defining all her curves.

"Hi, Prettygirl, are you ok?!" He said as he caught sight of the slight handprint around her neck, he quickly hugged her, repeatedly saying 'sorry'.

"Lucas, it's okay, I'm fine, baby" Brooke said with tears in her eyes at the compassion of her forbidden lover. A lover that wasn't supposed to once again catch feelings for her but he did, they had catch feeling for each other.

"I'm sorry, prettygirl , I should've been there to save you from it all" Lucas said as he placed chaste kisses upon Brooke's face and neck where the bruise lied, then back up to her mouth as he deepen the kiss.

"Mmhm, Luke, we can't do this here" Brooke said slightly pushing Lucas against his chest at a small distance, enough to break the kiss.

"Brooke, babe, just let me make you feel good, let me take the pain away" he said as he kissed her softly and tenderly on her lips. When Lucas kissed her the world disappeared around them and nothing else existed, not their failing marriages or their forbidden affair, just their love for each other.

Lucas pushed Brooke up against the wall, pressing his body into her filling her with a desire for him.

"Let me heal you, pretty girl" Lucas whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. He pushed himself hard against her body. His hand trailed up her thigh and between her legs he quickly and effortlessly with one hand tore the small lace red panties from her lower body. He needed to feel her lips soft lips against his own to feed his need. Not breaking the kiss he pulled her leg up and placed it above his so he would have better access to her moist flesh. He used two fingers to slowly enter her already dripping wet center, wet just for her lover.

"Oh, Lucas..."Brooke sung out as she grinded against his moving fingers. As Lucas continued, Brooke unzipped his pants and pushed them down to the floor, slipping her hand into his boxer coming into contact with her hardened cock and begun to stroke him. With this it was Lucas' turn to moan out loud but was hush by the connection of his lips with Brooke's.

"I want to be inside of you" Lucas whispered in her ear once they broke the kiss. Brooke removed her hand and Lucas removed his from her body and replaced his fingers with his penis as he slid into her slippery folds. He placed his hands on her tight round ass and held her around his waist as she closed her legs around him. They bodies grinded slowly and passionately against each other, getting lost in their love making, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. _Knock. Knock__._

"Oh, shit" Brooke whispered as she opened her eyes and they slowed their movements.

"_Lucas ?" the female voice called out._

"_Uncle Lucas ?"_

"That's Haley" Lucas whispered. "I forgot we were supposed to have lunch together today" the door knob begun to turn.

"_The doors locked, maybe Lucas left, come on Jamie we'll see him later" Haley said as her voice faint in the distance._

"Thank god" Brooke said as she let out a breath she had been holding in.

"Coast clear, prettygirl" Lucas said as he started moving again at their initial rhythm, sucking on her hot spot on her neck. Brooke threw her head back as she concentrated on her final orgasm as Lucas went harder and deeper and faster swallowing her moans and her his moans.

"Lucas, I'm almost there, uhmm...." Brooke whispered in his ear and they finally reached orgasm together, tired and out of breath, riding out the waves of pleasure. Lucas let Brooke to her feet and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Brooke Davis"

"I love you, too, Lucas Scott, but 'this' is wrong" Brooke said. "Lindsey is suppose to be my friend and I been screwing her husband from the start of y'all marriage and had his baby"

"Brooke, please don't start that..."

"Lucas, you know I'm right and this affair is going to come back to bite us in the ass"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Next Chapter: Someone finds out about the Brucas and puts the pieces together of Michael's paternity. Who? **_

_**You'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Affair

Chapter 4

Blackmail

"Good Morning, Tigger" Haley said to a half asleep Brooke, while she continued to fix breakfast.

"Yea, good morning" Brooke mumbled.

"You had a late night, huh" Haley asked due to the fact that Brooke didn't come in until 2:15am this morning.

"Yea, I went driving around, thinking about everything" she lied.

"You know your husband called a dozen times last night and just morning apologizing on our answering machine" Haley said to her now brooding friend.

"I don't want to talk to him. He's officially dismissed. No one puts their hands on me like he did" Brooke said angry and annoyed by Chase's pleading.

"OOooKay" Haley said before changing the subject at hand. "Did you umm come to the school yesterday?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, I seen your SUV there, so I thought that you may have come to me or Lucas to have lunch together" Haley explained as she set the breakfast table.

"Actually, I did come by yesterday around lunchtime to tell you I had dropped off Michael's and my things at your house, then I went to Lucas' office to say 'hi', but he wasn't there" Brooke lied, which she had become good at since hiding her affair with Lucas Scott.

"That's weird because we were supposed to have Lunch together, but he wasn't there when I came by either even though I could've sworn I heard his voice.

"I don't think, so because he was gone" Brooke said avoiding eye contact with Haley.

"Well, yeah, I guess your right" Haley replied.

"Well, I'm going to take Mike to daycare, then go to the store to do some inventory so i'll see you later"

"Alright, Tigger, I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chase's Office**_

_*Knock, knock*_

"Come in" Chase spoke and the person behind the door appeared in his presence. "You got what I asked for"

"I sure do Mr. Adams, solid proof to be exact"

"Let me see"

"Are you sure you want to see these?"

"Just give me the damn pictures" Chase said as he snatched the envelope from the man's hand. When he took the pictures out of the envelope his eyes were met with the most erotic, yet intimate thing he had ever seen. The woman, in which he knew very well, had her legs wrapped around the male's waist. The look on her face is one he once knew, the look of pure pleasure mixed with love. Chase continued to look through the pictures of the lovers in his bedroom, the movie theater, at Brooke's store, at a restaurant and the list goes on. Chase's blood was boiling by the time he finished looking at the pictures. He start to think how long has this been going on right under his nose, days? weeks? months? years?

He couldn't bare it anymore so he put the pictures back in the envelope and heading for the door.

"Mr. Adams, where are you going?" the PI said.

"I going to find my whore of a wife and get some answers" Chad said he hurried out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Clothes Over Bros**

"Millie, I hate doing inventory" Brooke complained

"Well, you're not alone on that one, but at least we'll almost done" Millie said.

"Yea, I guess you're right" Brooke said as she look up for her work only to see her husband standing in the doorway starring at her.

"What are you doing here Chase? I don't want to see you" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh, I think you do" Chase said with an evil smirk playing on his face, hiding the hurt he feel in his heart. "I have something I think you might want to see before anyone else see your little secret" Chase said as he begun to wave around the brown envelope in his hand.

"Well, talk" Brooke said.

"Alone" Chase simply replied.

"Mille, you can go to lunch" Brooke told her.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Millie asked knowing the incident that happen between the husband and wife.

"Yea, I'm sure" Millie looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Millie, I'll be fine, now go" She did as Brooke told her. When Millie was gone out of the store Brooke turned back to her husband.

"Now, Chase, what the hell are you talking about? What secret?" Brooke said curiously. Chase handed the envelope to Brooke.

"Go head take a look" Brooke open the envelope and removed the pictures. Her eyes grew big and her hand went over her mouth.

"Oh my god, how did you get these?" Brooke looked at Chase with fear in her eyes. Had he shown these to anyone? what was he going to do? she thought.

"That's all you have to say 'slut'?"

"Fuck you, Chase"

"No, you're the one that's going to get fucked when I sell these to the trashiest gossip magazine and you are exposed for the whore that you are" Chase said with no remorse for his wife's feelings. "How long Brooke, had you been fucking Lucas Scott? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Huh"

"What do I have to do to kept this quiet because I don't owe you an explanation 'we're over'" Brooke said calmly but inside she was frightening that her secret would get exposed.

"Okay, Brooke, I want my son" Chase said.

"No way, I will never give my son to you" Brooke said.

"Then, consider your secret exposed. May you and your fuck buddy can ride off in the sun set but you won't do it with 'my son'!" Chase said with anger written all over his face.

"You're going exposed anything Chase because of your good loving husband and father representation. I mean how will it look when it's exposed that your perfect little life isn't perfect because your wife cheated which makes you the not so 'loving husband' everyone but me thinks you are" Brooke said. She had turned Chase's blackmail against him. "So leave my store and don't come back ever"

"Whatever, bitch, but don't forget I can always play the victim, so you think about what I said" Chase said with a comeback. "You know Brooke, Lucas is just going to break your heart just like he did in high school and how he will soon do to his wife" After speaking those words, Chase left Clothes Over Bros and Brooke called her partner in crime.

"_Hello" Lucas said_

"_He knows" Brooke said the sound of tears present in her voice._

"_Brooke, who knows what?"_

"_He knows about us, I don't know how he knows but he does" Brooke cried. "Oh my god, what are we going to do"_

"_Calm down Brooke, it's going to be okay we're going to get through this" Lucas said not really believing his own words._

"_How, Luke, he wants Michael in exchange for his silence" _

"_Well, there's no way that is going to happen because I am Michael's father and I won't let that happen" _

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_We let him tell everyone about us because frankly I'm tired of it being a secret and I want us to be a family which is how it would have been if we didn't marry people we didn't love" Lucas said."I want to be with you, Brooke and have a family with our son and maybe more children in the future. I know this wasn't supposed to be about love but I can't loving you. I have since the night told my life was going to change after I made the winning shot at the basketball game, I love you"_

"_I love you, too, Lucas. You gave me our son and you are my first and only love, but us being together is going to hurt so many people including your wife"_

"_Well, they will get hurt anyway when Chase exposes us"_

"_I guess you're right. Where are you? I need to see you."_

"_I'm at Haley and Nathan's house and Mike's already here. Haley picked him up from daycare"_

"_Okay, I'm coming now" Brooke said "I love you"_

"_I love you, too, pretty girl" Lucas says before hanging up._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Hi, everyone, I'm home" Brooke announced.

"Mommy, mommy" Michael said excitedly when he spotted his mother walking though the door.

"Hey, Mikey" Brooke said as her son gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Lucas taught me how to do a new basketball trick today" Mikey bragged excitedly about his new skill.

"Did he? How about you show me what you learned and then you eat and get ready for bed, deal?"

"deal"

After Michael showed his mom the new layout Lucas taught him, everyone ate dinner with mysterious silence and side glances at each other since Lindsey and Chase had also join the group dinner. Chase was making Brooke and Lucas extremely nervous, especially after he had arrived and spotted Brooke, Lucas, and Mikey playing around outside like one big happy family which ticked him off even more. Brooke excused herself from the unusual dinner of uncomfortable silences and stares and told everyone she was going to bed because she wasn't feeling well. Soon after Lucas excused himself to the bathroom. Lucas went upstairs when he thought no one was watching and made his way to the guest bedroom where his lover was currently awaiting his arrival. Lucas knock on the door and let his self in closing the door behind him. Lucas pushed her against the wall grabbing her from behind with his hands grasping her booty cheeks underneath the sexy black dress she's wearing, while moving her panties and taking his fingertips, feeling her wet walls making her feel passion lightening a fire within her.

"I thought we were going to talk about our 'situation' with ummm... Chase and Michael and how to tell him that he's not Michael's father" Brooke said struggling to get the words out.

Lucas continued to kiss her. He pushed himself hard against her body. He didn't want to stop. He knew by now she could feel how much he wanted her. It was pressed against her body as proof. He was hard from want. He knew she could feel how hard he was for her.

"We will...I just need you now. Watching you in this dress was just doing something to me" Lucas said being taken over by longing.

Lucas used his hands to pull her breasts out from her restricting bra. He didn't bother with removing the bra completely what he wanted was already visible to him. He began to kneed each breast as she moaned into his mouth. She loved it and wasn't afraid to let him know. He broke their kiss and trailed kisses down her neck. He used his tongue to massage the sensitive area just below her ear. He smiled as she let out the loud moan he knew would ensue. That loud pleasurable moan always came when he kissed her there.

"Shhh..baby" Luke whispered in her ear. He let his lips trail down her neck and onto her chest. He quickly took her right breast into his mouth and bit the nipple. He continued his movements as she moaned in pleasure above him. It was all about her. He wanted to please her. He continued using his hand on one breast as he tweaked her nipple and he sucked on the other sensually. Lucas' hand seared a path down her abdomen and to her thighs hiking up her barely there short skirt. He quickly and effortlessly with one hand tore the small lace material from her lower body. He needed to feel her lips on his once again. Not breaking the kiss he pulled her leg up and placed it above his so he would have better access to her moist flesh. He used two fingers to slowly enter her already dripping center. He felt her clench her muscles around his prodding fingers.

"You're so wet." he said hoarsely. "baby, I need you." He slid in and out of her with ease loving every minute of it. He placed his hands on her tight round ass and held her around his waist as she closed her legs around him. He used one hand to quickly undo his belt and pants. He didn't even wait to pull them down before he dove himself into her firmly. With only one thrust he had her already screaming in pleasure, so he let his kisses swallow her moans. It turned him on and he pulled out and thrust back into her. He repeated that action over and over again, never really finding a rhythm. In and out, faster and harder at her request. He banged her up against the wall with every thrust, it was a quickie. There was no time for lovemaking. This was a hard fuck and she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. He was close, he could feel it. He loved the way it felt. He was near, so near. One final thrust and he was cuming. He buried himself in her as far as she could take and he rode out his orgasm. He felt her still withering above him and he placed his hand between them and used his fingers to once again bring her over the edge with him.

Brooke felt him pulsate inside her and she panted as he once again stroked her sensually. It only took one stroke to her still sensitive bud and she was there with him as she felt a stab of desire shoot through her again. She sighed at the feelings he was evoking within her. He held her against him as she clenched tightly around him. He felt himself release once again inside of her. Lucas held her firmly to him as they both panted for air, his now fully deflated member still buried deep inside her. He let out one last moan as he felt her wriggle around him as she place her arms around his neck as she kissed him with all the passion she was feeling at that moment.

"I love you, Lucas"

"I love you too" he said as he kissed once again. "Okay, let's talk about our son now"

As they pulled their selves together, the door revealed them and Haley appeared in the door way of that guest room.

"What do you mean by 'our son' ?" Haley said confused and in shock by what she had heard and seen.

_**A/N: Okay, I finally got a chance to update. Haley finally found out I wonder what will happen next. Keep reading to found out. Please Read and Review!!! Thanx.....**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secret Affair**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Dirty Truth**_

"_I love you, Lucas"_

"_I love you too" he said as he kissed once again. "Okay, let's talk about our son now"_

_As they pulled their selves together, the door revealed them and Haley appeared in the door way of that guest room._

"_What do you mean by 'our son' ?" Haley said confused and in shock by what she had heard and seen._

"ummm...Haley we were just..." Lucas tried to explained while still fixing his pants, but he could tell Haley wasn't going to buy whatever lie he came up with.

"Look, Haley we can explain...." Brooke cut in.

"Explain what Brooke? How you and Lucas are cheating on two wonderful people that love you or how you two had a child together and made everyone think that the father was someone else including the child, so what do you want to explain Brooke because I'm all ears." Haley said sarcastically with much angry for her two friends at the moment.

"Haley, I know how this looks, but it's more to this than you think" Brooke explained.

"Know what, I don't want to hear it right now, and truthfully if it wasn't for that little boy downstairs I would out the both of you right now" Haley said in an angry whisper so the others wouldn't hear. "so, just get dress and I will ask everyone to leave including you Lucas" giving him a cold look before closing the door.

"Oh My God, Lucas, what are we going to do?" Brooke cried out in full panic mode as she fixed her dress.

"Brooke, calmmm...down, she is not going to say anything to anyone" Lucas tried to convince her but she sat on the bed and cried.

After about twenty minutes everyone was gone including Nathan and Lucas, who had taken the kids, Michael and Jamie, to play at the park.

"Brooke, I'm all ears" Haley said still angry, sitting facing her friend on the couch. "How long has this been going on?"

"The truth?" Brooke questioned.

"Please, that would be nice" Haley said sarcastically.

"Since the night before my wedding" Brooke said facing the disappointment upon Haley's face.

"And your son?"

"100% Lucas Scott's DNA"

"My god, Brooke, how could you have done something like this" Haley said giving Brooke the full 'Haley James Scott' judgment. "cheating on your husband the night before the wedding and Lucas cheating on Lindsey after barely a month of marriage, not to mention hiding the true paternity of your son, you two need to be on Maury" Haley said as a matter of factly.

"Haley, please don't tell anyone, Chase already found out about the affair and I really don't want to hurt Michael because we lied to him about Lucas being his father"

"Chase knows?" Haley response shocked that he didn't tell anyone.

"Yes, and he's blackmailing me" Brooke took a deep breath "He wants full custody of Michael or he tells Lindsey and all of you about me and Lucas including the press where he will cry victim even though I'm sure he's had his share of affairs while away on 'business'."

"Well, Lucas definitely won't let that happen. That little boy is his son." Haley said before asking another question. "Why won't you tell him that Lucas is Michael's father?, I mean he already knows about the affair, so tell him"

"It's not that simple" Brooke cried "He tried to struggle me and if I tell him I lied for three years about him being my son's father there's no telling what he will do to us"

"Brooke, Lucas won't let that happen, I know him. He will protect you and his son with his life"

"I know, I sorry I brought you in the middle of this mess, I know I've put you in an difficult position seeing as your friends with Lindsey" Brooke said, wiping fallen tears from her eyes.

"I love Lindsey I do, but she and Lucas are not happy; they haven't been for a long time now" Haley explained. "I'm not saying I agree with the two of you cheating and then trying to have sex in my house with your spouse was downstairs.

"Again, I'm sorry about that"

"Brooke, I just want for all my friends to happy and if you and Lucas are happy together I'm all for you two, but do the right way become single and then persue each other, OK" Haley said.

"Yea. Another thing Haley can you not tell anyone about this and about Michael paternity, not even Nathan. Please….." Brooke pleaded.

Haley let out a sigh and nodded her head before saying good night and leaving Brooke's room.

A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating, I'm in RRT School and it is no joke from tests back to back to case studies, clinicals, classes, and reports. I have no time to work on my stories, but I will try to get more updates up when I have down time. Thank you for reading and please continue and review.


End file.
